


Криокамера

by Dekstroza, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Написано на случайно сгенерированную заявку"Персонажи: Наташа Романов/Брюс Бэннер. Описание: Празднование Рождества в криокапсуле. Условия: Гет, флафф, R"От заявки остались рожки да ножки. И криокамера :)





	Криокамера

— Ноги! Господи, Наташа, зачем тебе такие ноги?  
  
— Что, не нравятся?  
  
— Нравятся! У тебя прекрасные ноги, я их просто обожаю. Всем ногам ноги! Но видишь ли, дорогая, тут одно из двух: или я, или твои ноги. Вместе никак.  
  
— Вот еще, глупости! А моя грудь тебе не мешает? Странно. Втяни живот. Еще. Еще. Мда. Больше никаких пицц, пончиков и шавермы.  
  
— Шаурмы.  
  
— Шавермы! И не спорь, а то познакомлю тебя и Старка с поребриком. Который не бордюр. Кэпа на него нет, взял моду всякую гадость жрать и чужие желудки портить.  
  
— А я думал, тебе понравилось.  
  
— Понравилось. Один раз. Два раза. Но не каждый день! Тоже мне, миллиардер! Где, спрашивается, устрицы и фуа-гра?  
  
— Ты же не любишь ни то ни другое.  
  
— Не люблю. Но это к делу не относится. Ладно, вернемся, сама займусь вашим питанием. Правую руку сюда. Так. Левую сюда. Да, сюда тоже можно. Нет оставь, мне нравится. Если кто зайдет скажем что играем в твистер.  
  
— У нас нет коврика. И рулетки. Не поверят.  
  
— Я скажу, что это твистер по-русски. Поверят как миленькие. Кто не поверит, убью.  
  
— Надо было ехать к тебе домой.  
  
— Надо. В Рождество должно быть холодно. И елка. И шампанское. Кстати, где шампанское?  
  
— Там.  
  
— Что значит — там? Ах та-ам… Так. Не шевелись!  
  
— Щекотно…  
  
— Хм… Интересная реакция. А если так?  
  
— О-ох… Дорогая, ты точно уверена, что что-то большое и зеленое сейчас будет в тему? Заметь, колючего не обещаю.  
  
— Брюс, меня вполне устраивает гладкоствольный вариант. Брюс? Брюс… Брюс!  
  
— С Рождеством, дорогая…

***

Баки, вздохнув, печально поглядел на Т’Чаллу. Криокамера в жаркой Ваканде пользовалась спросом. Король открыл бизнес-план на следующий квартал: первым пунктом в нем значились четыре криокамеры. Еще раз глянув на Баки, он кивнул сам себе и добавил пятую.


End file.
